


Mr. Spike

by cousinmary



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cousinmary/pseuds/cousinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike found himself staring at an old fashion gas light.  The kind he hadn’t seen in a long, long time.  He still felt a little woozy, but that wasn’t surprising.  Ever since Red had reached her own Big Bad moment, her spells were still just as likely as to go wrong before, only now when they did the results could be just plain loony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Spike

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own BTVS, nor do I own a certain insane doctor

Mr. Spike  
By: Cousin Mary

 

Spike found himself staring at an old fashion gas light. The kind he hadn’t seen in a long, long time. He still felt a little woozy, but that wasn’t surprising. Ever since Red had reached her own Big Bad moment, her spells were still just as likely as to go wrong before, only now when they did the results could be just plain loony.

He pulled a smoke from his pocket and took a few drags before he felt better able to take stock of the situation. He was in London, he recognized that much. But given the gas-light and cobblestone under his feet he was pretty sure a plane ride wasn’t going to get him back. He started walking, taking in the sights. He passed a few merchants making an early morning run and a few dandies making a late night. The clothes were what he remembered from his mortal days.

Even though he’d half figured it out already, it was still a shock to see himself. Or his old self. Clumsy and apologetic the man that would one day be part of the Scourge of Europe, bumped into himself on a foggy side street in pre-dawn London.

“Oh, sorry, sorry!” William’s eyes met his then and the young man gasped, “I say.”

Spike rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like lookin’ into a bleedin’ mirror ain’t it?”

It was hard to say what shocked William more, meeting himself or the coarse language. He stood there, gaping like a fish.

Spike bit back a curse. The sun would be up soon and beggars couldn’t be choosers. Especially flammable beggars. “Hey now, don’t you recognize your cousin Sp- I, uh, Spencer?” He cringed, Spencer? That’s the best he could come up with?

Of course William didn’t recognize him, but he was much too polite to say as much. “Oh! Yes, yes. You’ll come with me? Say hello to mum?”

Spike’s heart gave a painful lurch. Mum? And though it had been the plan all along, he hesitated. But finally he shook himself out of his stupor and followed William up a barely remembered road.

Mum was already up. She’d always been an early riser. Their maid, Charlotte, and her were busy bustling around the kitchen. She was still healthy, her round cheeks flushed pink by the heat of the morning fire and a good cuppa tea.

“Morning William.” She smiled and kissed her son’s cheek before turning to their visitor. She seemed shocked, but quickly recovered.

“Mum.” William pulled out a chair for his mother to sit, which she quickly did. “You remember Cousin Spencer?”

“Aunt Susan’s youngest,” Spike added helpfully.

“Yes, yes, of course.” She smiled wanly, reaching for her tea cup with trembling hands. “William, could you please help Charlotte get that big pot from the cellar? I suddenly have a taste for rabbit stew, remember? Like we had when you were young.”

William looked puzzled, but complied. “Of course, Mum.”

Spike watched as the maid and his younger self left. He turned to his mother.

“You can’t be, you know,” She stated, her voice quiet but strong. “Susan is on my husband’s side.”

“Pretty obvious I’m kin.” Spike raised a brow, not sure where this was going. “I look just like the whelp.”

“That’s just it.” His mother sighed. “My husband wasn’t William’s real father. I was already carrying him when I met Nathaniel.”

Spike swallowed and suddenly he was sitting, he didn’t remember doing so, but he was and he was holding his mother’s hands in his. “What are you saying?”

She looked away towards the fire, but she didn’t pull her hands back. Spike thought that on some level she recognized him, maybe not knowing it outright, but she was still his mum. “His name was Henry Jekyl, he was to be a doctor.” She gave a sad little giggle. Joyce had giggled like that once, when Buffy’s father had come up. “Oh how I fancied him! But it wasn’t to be. Nathaniel was a good man, a better man.”

Spike nodded. He never doubted his mother’s love for his father. His father had been a wonderful da when he’d been with them. He swallowed. “Dr. Jekyl live in London then?"

She didn’t say anything for a long while. So long he didn’t think she was going to answer, but finally she gave him an address. Then patted his hand and kissed his cheek before going to help her son.

Spike sat there, shell shocked by this new revelation. He drew a long, unneeded breath, steadying himself. He didn’t know how long he had before Red fetched him, and he had things to do.

 

He barely made it before the sun came up. It was a door on a long unbroken wall, right on the street. There was no knob on the outside, but a solid kick was enough to bring it down. Past a few dusty storage rooms and Spike found himself in a lab. A pile of bloody clothes lay across a sketchy looking table. There was a notebook open on the desk and after reading a few lines Spike was uncomfortably reminded of A.D.A.M., only dear old dad didn’t use pieces to make his monster. He’d used himself.

He heard him before he caught sight of him. Heavy, wet breathing and the sound of fingernails dragging down a stone wall. Short and stocky, Hyde was behind him.

The knife was a surprise. Spike spun around only to find a rusty length of metal plunging into his chest. He looked up into crazed eyes and was horrified to see a bit of a resemblance. “Father?”

Hyde froze, hairy knuckled hands kneading invisible flesh. “William?”

So the doctor had known he’d left his mum pregnant and alone. The vampire sneered. “Not quite.” 

He kicked out, sending his father sliding back across the lab floor. The knife was a pain but really, it was only a knife. He pulled it out and it released with a slurp. “Name’s Spike. Read your journal, you’ve been a bad boy.”

Hyde hissed and lunged at him. The serum had left him with greater than human strength and he began wrestling with the vampire in earnest. The short, brutish man was already covered in blood, though none of it his own. Spike was trying not to think of the implications that this creature was his father. He’d always thought it’d been the vampire that had made him a big bad, but maybe that wasn’t the only factor. 

Suddenly Hyde let out a scream, more animal than anything else. He doubled over in mindless pain, pulling away from Spike and dragging himself to the corner. Spike stood and watched as Hyde morphed into a graying, almost emaciated man. High cheek bones, blue eyes. It could be him, if he’d still aged. 

“Son.” Henry Jekyl seemed to recognize him right away. “I’m so sorry.”

Spike watched numbly as the man began to cry.

“It wasn’t supposed to be this way.” He sobbed. “I never intended… this.”

“No one ever does mate,” Spike said flatly.

“You must kill me.” Jekyl’s wild eyes met his. “Please, don’t let me stain my soul any further. Please.”

Spike nodded and with a snap it was over. A flash of light and he was back in the Summer’s basement. Red and the little bit looked happy to see him, but he took off for his old crypt. He had to be alone for awhile.

______

 

Reviews would be loved :)


End file.
